


Mine!

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit explict, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: For the Outlanderbingo2020 challenge. Fulfills the Jealousy slot.Claire, a mate of Mary's, comes out to Jamie's ranch. Theirs is an instant connection. Three months later, they are at a party thrown by John. Frank approaches Claire and a very jealous Jamie responds.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Mine!

Jamie had never considered himself a jealous man. Brought up with a deep sense of right and wrong as well as respect for women, he he’d never felt a need to claim one, like a horse loosed from it's stable. Until Claire. 

She had stolen his heart and good sense months ago. Walking into the paddock, that incredible hair blowing behind her, laughing at something her friend and his employee, Mary, had said. He stopped still, unable to move or speak. The horse he had been leading around neighs loudly beside him and they turn and look his way. 

Christ Almighty her eyes. The color of the Scottish sky, he looks into and is lost. Hers from that point on. She and Mary walk up. 

“Jamie, meet my mate Claire. She just returned from America. I wanted to show her Donas, if that is alright?”

“Ah, aye, aye that is alright.” He sounds like a blithering idiot, he thinks. Come lad. You run this estate. You can have a conversation with a.. He loses his chain of thought when she approaches. Claire. Sorcha. Light. She comes up and places her hand on his shoulder. He forgets how to breath.

“Thanks Jamie.” A breath. Another. She slips past him following Mary into the stables. He rests against the colt until he gets his equilibrium back. On shaken legs he then continues to exercise the horse.

She comes back out alone, after he and Charlie, the colt, had went around a few more times. She climbs up unto the fence and watches him. Swallowing hard, he continues to walk him around, manly trying to ignore the beautiful lass with the long long legs hanging over the fence.

“Am I a bother?” she asks. Her accent is mixed, English with other things in. He stops the colt and looks up back at her. 

“Nae lass. Not at all.”

“I just like to watch the horses. I missed them while in America.”

“They've horses in America.” He is smiling, enjoying the banter.

“They do but in the work I was doing, well, I wasn’t around horses.”

“What were you doing there?”

“I was a model. Walked the catwalk for Victoria’s Secret.”

“You are a Victoria Secret model?” He knows his mouth hangs open but is unable to do a thing about it.

“Was yes. I am now going to medical school. The modeling was just to help pay the tuition.”

“Beautiful, bright, smart, hardworking.” He catalogs as he lets Charlie go. He walks over to her, drawn as surely as the ocean is drawn to the shore. He could no longer stay away from her. 

“You are..” she gets no farther. He has reached her. He places himself between her spread legs. She looks at him and both stop breathing. She leans toward him as he does the same. Their lips meet and that is it. They are together.

He hadn't said the words. Neither had she. But it was there, under every touch, every kiss, every time they lay together. Now, three months later, they are at a party, thrown by a fellow rancher, John Grey. 

She looks particularly lovely tonight. Glowing in a red dress and heels that bring her up to his shoulders. She fits there perfectly, he finds out as they dance. He stands talking to John and their mate Geillis. He keeps an eye out on her. It is automatic. He can no more not know where she is, then he can not breath. So he sees the man approach.

He doesn’t know him. About half the people here he doesn’t know. But this lad was the only one approaching his lady. John follows his eyes.

“Frank Randall. He is starting a ranch in York. Here to network.”

“He needn't be talking to Claire.” It is a growl. 

“She is a beautiful woman.” Geillis tries.

“And mine.” He moves off without a word. John and Geillis exchange a concerned look.

He moves through the crowd without seeing anyone he passes. He watches the man, Frank, and Claire. She is being polite. The lad looks at her in a way that makes Jamie see red.

“Jamie, meet Frank Randall. He is..”

“I ken. John told me. Come Claire.”

“Wot?” but he ignored her protests. He leads her swiftly away. “Jamie, that was rude.” 

They stand in the hall, away from everyone. He is trying to get his temper down. He takes several deep breaths.

“Jamie!”

“A moment Claire. He was looking at you in a very infuriating way.”

“So he was a jerk. Does that mean you had to be?” She stands with her hands on her hips, her eyes shiny with anger.

“I dinna wish him to be looking at you thus. He had no right!”

“Are you insane?”

“You are mine!” he declares.

“Yours?” He presses her against the wall and takes her lips. She only fights for a second. It is always like this with him. From their first kiss, the spark was always lit within seconds. She groans and opens up to him. His hands run over her body, pressing against her breasts and nipples and then down. He slips his hand under the hem of her short dress. He finds her knickers already wet. He presses his thumb down and starts to stroke.

“Oh God!” she gasps against his neck. She is close. A few strokes later, she is shaken against him. “Yours. F*ck Jamie. “

“And I am yours. Totally captured. I love you Claire, dinna you ken that?”

“Oh. Oh Jamie! I love you too.” They kiss more gently.

“I am sorry Claire. I am not usually a beast. It was just the way he looked at you. It made me a bit mad.”

“You know I see no one outside you?”

“It is nice to hear. I have seen no one else since I first saw you.”

She smiles and rests her head against his chest. “Okay now?”

“Always. As long as I am with you.”


End file.
